¿Puedo ser su rey?
by nalariloveione
Summary: Sasuke habla mucho con Hinata desde que volvio a Konoha. ¿Por que se comportará el Uchiha menor de esa forma? Entra, lee y descúbrelo
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke e Hinata: ¿Puedo ser su rey?

Bien hola de nuevo, hoy les traigo un drabble que tengo escrito desde hace poquito y bueno me parecía lindo así que decidí compartirlo. La pareja es Sasuke e Hinata. Que lo disfruten^^

-Diálogos-

_Textos en tercera persona._

Empecemos.

_Era un cálido día en la Aldea de Konoha. Una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos color perla paseaba por el bosque, pérdida en sus pensamientos ya que había algo, o más bien, alguien que la traía loca últimamente, y esa persona tenía nombre y apellidos:_

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_El había regresado a Konoha después de haber vencido a Akatsuki y se había vuelto muy amigo de ella ya que Naruto estaba tan metido en su relación con Sakura y su puesto de Hokage que casi no tenía tiempo para nada. Pero Sasuke aún quedaba para entrenar con Naruto y Kakashi y Sakura…bueno él le pidió disculpas por lo que le hizo y ella las aceptó con mucho gusto y volvieron a ser el antiguo Equipo 7…Aunque quizás estaban un poco más grandes._

_Hinata Pov's._

No sé ni como, ni dónde, ni cuando y mucho menos el porqué, pero estoy casi segura de que siento algo por Sasuke-kun. El ponerme roja tan roja como el cabello del Kazekage o el tartamudear como si me dieran descargas eléctricas son señales ¿no?

Fin Pov's

-Hola, Hinata-san-dijo Sasuke, un chico de ojos negros como la noche y pelo negro azulado.

-¡Ah! ¡Por Kami Sasuke-kun! No vuelvas a hacer eso, me asustaste malvado.-dijo la chica totalmente sonrojada.

-Ups, lo siento Hinata-san no era mi intención asustarte… ¡Te lo compensaré! Mmm...Te invito a comer, ¿te parece bien?

-Es-está bien Sasuke-kun.

_Ambos caminaron por la aldea, hablando de cómo les iban los entrenamientos y temas tan triviales como ese, aunque por el camino sucedió algo que ellos no se esperaban puesto que bueno hacía un día estupendo._

_Comenzó a llover._

-¿Llueve? ¡Pero si hacía un día estupendo!-dijo Hinata algo molesta y algo sonrojada ya que Sasuke la miraba de una forma, algo…distinta a la normal.- ¿Ahora que hacemos Sasuke-kun?

-Bueno lo primero será ir a un sitio donde no mojarnos. Vamos a mi casa nos queda mucho mas cerca que la tuya.

-Es-está bien Sasuke-kun.-Hinata jamás había entrado a la casa de Sasuke, esta sería la primera vez que viera como era mansión Uchiha por dentro.

_Los dos corrieron los más rápido que pudieron hacia la casa de él una vez allí ya era tarde. Ambos estaban empapados y a punto de pillar un resfriado._

_Sasuke hizo pasar a Hinata a la sala._

-Espera aquí, te traeré una toalla.-dijo él.

-Sí, claro Sasuke-kun.

_Luego de eso Sasuke le trajo la toalla y le dio algo de ropa seca aunque fuera de él, de seguro le quedaba grande pero era por no pillar un resfriado._

-Me queda muy grande, Sa-sasuke-kun…

-Te ves adorable, Hinata-chan…

Continuara….

¡Tachan! Aquí la primera parte de mi drabble ya subiré mañana espero no retrasarme. Espero que os haya gustado. Dejen su review.

Bye and… ¡thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Como os prometí os traigo la segunda parte y final de este drabble. Espero que os guste /

-"Pensamientos de los personajes"-

'**/**' Cambio de escena.

_**-Me queda muy grande, Sa-sasuke-kun…**_

_**-Te ves adorable, Hinata-chan…**_

_**Puedo ser tu rey segunda parte:**_

-¿Qu-que has dicho Sasuke-kun?-dijo Hinata con los ojos como platos y la cara completamente roja.

-"Creo que he pensado en voz alta… ¡Mierda!" Ehm…yo…Hinata…

-"Sasuke-kun me acaba de decir que estoy… ¿adorable?... ¡Vaya! Siento como si me fuera a desmayar… ¿eh? ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo ahora?''

_Mientras Hinata estaba hundida en sus propios pensamientos, Sasuke le había cogido de la mano, él estaba con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, acto seguido de llevó la parte superior de la mano a sus labios y la besó. _

_El sonrojo de Hinata aumentó considerablemente._

-¿Sa-sasuke-kun? ¿Qu-que haces?

-Beso tu mano. La mano de mi reina.

_Después de pronunciar esas palabras se acercó, despacio, al oído de Hinata y le susurró con una voz que jamás había oído de él._

-¿Puedo ser su rey?

_Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Hinata, que no se había desmayado por arte de magia._

_La voz._

_La voz con la que Sasuke, SU Sasuke, había pronunciado esas palabras era prácticamente la de un ángel. Y la sangre de Hinata no lo pasó por alto y siguió acumulándose en las mejillas de esta._

-Sasuke-kun…yo…

_Solo una palabra:_

_Beso. _

_La estaba besando. _

_Lo que desde hacía un año y medio deseaba. Se había cumplido, se estaba cumpliendo para ser más exactos._

_Sasuke Pov's _

Sabes…sabe a mora. ¿Cómo es que me he atrevido a besarla? Se ve tan dulce con los ojos cerrados y totalmente sonrojada…Pero las cosas buenas se acaban, como el aire por ejemplo.

Abre los ojos y…

-Sukidayo, Sasuke-kun…-dijo ella mas sonrojada que antes si es posible y deviando la mirada al suelo.

-Yo también te amo, Hinata-chan-digo fundiéndome en sus labios de nuevo.

Estaría así todo lo que queda de tarde…

**/**

-¿¡QUÈ!?-gritó el líder del Clan Hyuga, Hiashi.

-Si, señor Hyuga, quiero empezar un noviazgo con su hija y no me iré de aquí sin un 'Sí' como respuesta.

-Pues ya puedes esperarme sentado por que de ningu…

-Padre, voy a empezar una relación con Sasuke-kun le guste o no. Si cree que soy una deshonra para el Clan y no merezco el liderazgo, déselo a Neji. Pero no voy a permitir que se entrometa en mis sentimientos.-

_Todo en la sala principal de la mansión Hyuga pareció detenerse. Hinata no había tartamudeado ni una sola vez y su voz era totalmente firme y decidida. Antes eso Hiashi no tuvo argumentos para atacar y después de tanto insistir, Sasuke y Hinata lograron convencer al líder de los Hyuga que les dejara tener una relación._

_**Epilogo:**_

_Con el paso del tiempo terminaron casándose y teniendo nada más y nada menos que ¡7 hijos! Eran un matrimonio muy ocupado pero feliz._

_Al final de todo Hinata había cedido el cargo de Líder a Neji ya que ella quería entregarse por completo a Sasuke y su familia. _

_**Fin**_

_Y bueno, ¿que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado el final y que hayáis disfrutado leyendo este drabble. Dejad vuestros review. Todas las criticas sean buenas o malas siempre son bien recibidas^^ Todo sea por mejorar. Bye and thanks! ~_


End file.
